Seule
by senattitude12
Summary: Quand on a toujours été seule, comment sortir de la solitude? C'est peut-être facile à dire, mais pas facile à faire, heureusement,il y a toujours du monde pour nous aidé. OS


Seule…

Seule…

À jamais perdue…

Seule…

Toujours je serai…

Seule…

Seule…

À jamais confondu…

Seule…

Toujours je vivrai…

Seule…

Seule…

Je ne suis plus…

Seule…

Je ne resterai…

Seule…

_C'est un petit poème qui en dit t'en à la fois. Comme sur moi et mon histoire!_

C'était un jour comme les jours autres…Bon, peut-être pas! Mais pour moi, c'est du pareil au même…Je me dirigeai vers le secrétariat pour prendre mon horaire et m'en aller vers ma salle de cour. Je suis devant ma classe de Français : 221. Personne. Pas un chat. Je comprends que tout le monde déteste la rentrée, mais de là à ne pas venir, c'est stupide! Je rentre à l'intérieur et m'installe dans le fond de la classe dans le coin gauche. J'ouvre mon bouquin que j'ai commencé hier soir. Rien de bien spécial, mais c'est quand même bon. Quelques personnes rentre, s'installe et discutent entre eux. La classe paraît pleine et la cloche sonne! Le prof n'est pas encore là et ça fait l'affaire de tout ce beau petit monde qui ignore tout autour de leur nombril. Moi ça e convient en autant qu'on ne vienne pas me déranger. Je suis du genre à rester seule dans mon coin et c'est correct.

… : Bonjour les jeunes! Passé de bonne vacance!? Moi oui! Alors, installez-vous confortablement le cour commence!

Et oui, c'est le début de l'année qui commence! Moi, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid! C'est tout à fait normal de devoir apprendre pour faire quelque chose plus tard.

On commence très bien l'année, je trouve, on est avec Kakashi en Français!

Kakashi : Bon! Les présences!

Il commence à résister la liste d'élève jusqu'à moi…

Kakashi : Bon…Euh…Sakura!?

Moi : Hum!?

Kakashi : Mais oui! Comment faire pour oublier une fille comme toi! Avec des cheveux d'une si belle couleur!

Moi : Pas obliger de faire un commentaire sur tout…Professeur…

Kakashi : Oui, bon…

Je crois que je l'ai bine bouché, le pauvre! xD

Kakashi : Naruto!?

Naruto : Oui, je suis toujours là!

Kakashi : Bien, très bien…

Juste un peu énervé ce gars, on peut pas lui en vouloir! Ce n'est pas de sa faute…

Kakashi : Le dernier et non le moindre…

Quelques filles : Ahhh! Sasuke…

Kakashi : Oui, effectivement c'est bien Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sasuke : Hn.

Kakashi : Bien, vu que tout le monde est là…

Cloche : DDDRRRINNGGGG!!!!!!

Kakashi : À+ tous! Et Sakura, la prochaine fois…N'essaye pas de te cacher derrière la commode.

Moi : …

Tous : -_-#

Vraiment, c'est pitoyable. Juste parce qu'il ne se souvenait plus de moi! J'en reviens tout simplement pas. Le cour s'est passé vite pour celui-ci, mais pas pour l'autre…Plutôt long et plate. Heureusement que c'est le dîner!-^_^- J'ai vraiment faim. Je m'installe à une table seule, comme à mon habitude. Il n'y a rien de spécial, mis à part une fille qui se dirige vers moi…La petite timide du groupe à la table en diagonal derrière moi. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle me veut celle-là? Elle s'approche tranquillement comme si j'étais un animal dangereux sous haute surveillance. Je crois que son nom est Hina…Hinata!

Hinata : Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec toi? Je ne te dérange pas j'espère…

Moi : Fait comme tu veux…Cette table n'est pas à moi.

Hinata : Merci! ^^

Elle à l'air gentille, mais comme on le dit, l'habit ne fait pas le moine. En tout cas, je suis sur qu'elle se fou complètement de mes cheveux en autant qu'elle aille une place où manger.

Moi : Dis-moi Hinata!?

Hinata : Oui, quoi!?

Moi : Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amis?

Je pointe justement la table où il y a le fameux Sasuke Uchiwa où toutes les filles adorent et le petit blond Naruto Uzumaki. Je les vois tout les deux me regarder avec de grands yeux avec d'autres personnes comme Shikamaru qui est réputé pour ces notes même s'il est un grand paresseux. Il y a aussi ces filles qui ont l'air sympathiques, mais aussi très protectrices envers leur amie qui est autre que la petite Hinata.

Moi : Il reste encore de la place avec eux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi venir ici…

Hinata : J'ai bien le droit de venir faire connaissance! ^///^

Moi : Pourquoi moi et pourquoi maintenant?

Hinata : À vrai dire, moi-même je ne le sais pas! C'est juste que je ne t'avais jamais remarqué avant aujourd'hui et je trouve que t'as l'air d'une fille gentille!

Moi : C'est drôle, ça fait deux ans que nous sommes dans la même classe et c'est juste aujourd'hui que tu remarque je suis une fille gentille…

Hinata : …Euh…

Moi : Et de plus, on m'as déjà dit, froide, distante et même sorcière pour me qualifier, c'est une première pour dire, j'ai l'air gentille…

Hinata : Et bien, je suis contente d'être la première à t'avoir fait ce compliment! Il faut une première fois à tout…Non!? ^^

Moi : Hn.

Hinata : Quoi!?

Moi : Hm…

Hinata : On dirait vraiment Sasuke…

Moi : Celui qui me regarde avec ses yeux noir profond qu'on dirait presque qu'il veux me transpercer avec des rayons-X?

Elle se retourne pour voir Sasuke, qui effectivement me regarde comme si j'étais un O.R.N.I. (Objet. Rose. Non. Identifiable)

Hinata : Euh…Oui, c'est lui…

Moi : Hn.

Hinata : Mais ne fais pas attention à eux, ils sont comment dire…Très…

Moi : …Protecteur.

Hinata : C'est justement ce que j'allais dire!

Moi : Hum…

Je suis tout à fait désintéressé d'elle. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut. Du jour au lendemain, elle décide de venir me voir jusque parce que ça lui tente...

Moi : Bon, je vais te laisser…

Hinata : Attends, je viens avec toi…

Moi : Non, tu n'es pas obliger de te donner cette peine.

Hinata : …

Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort. C'est le prix à payer pour avoir une certaine paix. Ces amis me regardent comme si j'avais commis un crime des plus horrible qui sois. Pourtant, c'est elle qui me collait de trop près. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me justifier pour elle.

Moi : C'est juste que je préfère rester toute seule…C'est tout…

Puis, je me dirige vers le seul arbre de la cour d'école tout proche du terrain de volley ball qui est laissé à l'abandon depuis le début de l'année. Il n'y a jamais personne donc, je m'installe contre le tronc et sort mon cahier et mes crayons pour mettre mon inspiration sur papier…

La guerre des cœurs

Laisse le flot de peine

Trop longtemps caché par la haine

L'amour est au combat

Sur le champ de bataille

Caché sous la broussaille

Un jeune homme fort vaillant

Attendant le bon moment

Sécher-moi toutes ces larmes

Repose enfin les armes

Un moment de répit

Seulement pour cette nuit

Il s'avança vers elle

À ses yeux la plus belle

Des créatures sur terre

Il voulait simplement lui plaire

La guerre contre son cœur

Il avançait, mais avait peur

Le combat contre sois

Pour notre vaillant soldat

Wow! Je me trouve inspirer pour écrire tout ça en une seule et même journée! Je ne suis pas si pire du tout, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

Moi : Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, je sais que tu es là!

… : En tout cas, c'est un très beau poème que tu as écris là.

Moi : Merci beaucoup Sasuke, mais que me vaut l'honneur de ta venu près de moi?

Sasuke : Rien de spécial…Peut-être est-ce que je veux te connaître mieux?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux sérieusement? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de moi?

Sasuke : Tout…

Moi : Et pourquoi?

Sasuke : Pour rien…

Moi : Alors, va-t-en, vu que je ne suis rien.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas ça que j'ai dis.

Moi : Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu pense.

Sasuke : …

Moi : De toute façon, mieux vaut rester chacun de son côté et dis donc à Hinata que ça ne vaut pas la peine de faire tout ça pour moi.

Sasuke : Pourquoi je lui dirais?

Moi : Alors, je le lui dirai.

Sasuke : Bien.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas? Je préfère pas plus être avec lui qu'avec Hinata. Je n'aime pas être en compagnie de personne.

Moi : …

Il n'y a absolument rien d'intéressant à dire…Alors, je me lève tranquillement pour pouvoir m'en aller loin de lui. Mais il fait de même pour pouvoir me suivre.

Moi : As-tu l'intention de me suivre?

Sasuke : Oui, partout où tu iras!

Moi : Même chez moi?

Sasuke : S'il le faut, oui, bien sur…

Moi : Dégage, tu me dérange.

Sasuke : J'ai autant le droit que toi à cette espace.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça?

Sasuke : La seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu ailles t'excuser à Hinata.

Moi : Même pas en rêve…Si elle n'était pas rester à faire ça routine, je ne l'aurais pas renvoyer promener! Et tout serait rester comme avant…

Sasuke : Sur ce point là, tu as raison, mais laisse-moi seulement…

Moi : Pas la peine…

J'espère pouvoir m'en aller, je commence à courir loin de lui je veux juste rester seule. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je n'ai pas le temps à perdre avec lui et je n'ai pas le temps d'aller bien loin non plus. Sasuke m'as déjà rattraper en seulement quelques enjambés et se met face à moi. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux. Il a les mêmes yeux que moi…Ces yeux qui reflet la tristesse, qui en dise long sur quelqu'un. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à tout ça avant. Surtout, je suis sur qu'il pense à la même chose que moi.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Non, je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça…Ce genre d'interrogatoire. Il ne peut pas me poser une autre question?

Moi : Je ne crois pas pouvoir te répondre…

Sasuke : Je crois que ça ne te ferais que du bien de répondre, un jour où l'autre.

Moi : Et bien, tout ça à commencer lorsque je n'avais que 5 ans, mon père eu un grave accident d'auto. Le choc fut si violent, qu'il dut rester à l'hôpital à cause du coma donc il ne se réveille pas. Ma mère était tellement perturbée à l'époque qu'elle ne se préoccupait plus de moi. Elle m'oublia complètement…Je dut donc me débrouiller toute seule pendant les trois mois qui suivirent. J'étais trop jeune pour me rendre vraiment compte que quelque chose clochait chez ma mère à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait à la maison. C'est un soir où je m'y attendais le moins, ma mère revient de sa visite à l'hôpital la mine très pâle. Elle s'assit à la table et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sans jamais vraiment s'arrêter. Je voulu la consoler, mais je ne savais pas comment mis prendre et elle me repoussa si violemment que je tombai par terre. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait été aussi méchante avec moi que cette fois-là. Finalement, je l'a laissai toute seule, mais avant de monter dans ma chambre me coucher, je posai ma dernière question…

Moi : Dit maman! Pourquoi tu pleure autant?

Maman : Tout simplement parce que papa est mort.

Moi : Il va surement revenir bientôt…

Puis, je parti comme si de rien n'était. Ma mère pleura encore plus qu'avant après ma dernière phrase. Évidemment, je ne savais pas qu'être mort, ça voulait dire ne plus jamais revoir la personne. Je m'endormis bien vite le soir, mais des bruits me réveillèrent…Des gémissements, comme si on étranglait un chien. Je me levai et commença à descendre les marches de l'escalier…Et c'est là que je la vit. Une corde au cou, les yeux exorbités. J'étais pétrifiée sur place. Rien à ce moment là n'aurait pu me sortir de cette transe, qui était des plus effrayantes qui soient. Les gémissements, c'était elle. Ma mère. Elle était suspendue dans le vide…Sans vie. Et c'est là que je compris que je ne la reverrais plus. Que c'était la même chose pour mon père. Que j'allais rester seule pour le restant de mes jours. J'étais maintenant seule…Je sorti à l'extérieure de la maison. Je ne pleurais pas, à quoi ça m'aurait servit de toute façon? Si c'était pour finir comme ma mère, ça ne valait pas la peine. J'étais dans mon pyjama rose, assise sur le perron. Je regardais passer les autos dans la rue. Il faisait froid et il était plus que tard, surtout pour une petite fille de 5 ans rester dehors, toute seule, la nuit. Heureusement que des policiers m'ont vu, parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé les appeler.

Policier1 : Mais que fait une si jolie petite fille dehors à cette heure-ci?

Moi : …

Policier2 : Est-ce que c'est chez toi? *Pointe la maison derrière moi*

Moi : …Oui…

Policier1 : Viens, on va rentrer à l'intérieur…Mais où sont tes parents petite?

Moi : Ma maman m'as dit que mon papa est mort et elle…Elle est suspendu dans les escaliers.

Policier1 : Hein!? Suspendu!? Vite va voir…

Policier2 : Oui, chef!

Quelques instants plus tard, le policier revenait avec la confirmation de mes dires…Elle était bien morte. Le policier s'occupa de moi pendant qu'une équipe d'analyse arrivait et que les médias prenaient tous pleins de photos. Le policier du me reconduire en famille d'accueil pour que je puisse avoir une vrai famille qui puisse s'occuper de moi convenablement. Au fil des ans, je changeais de famille parce que je n'étais pas assez bien pour eux. La dernière, ceux avec qui je garde encore contacte, m'utilisais comme une vulgaire fille de ménage. Après l'école, je préparais à manger, faisait le lavage et devais faire mes devoirs. Je m'en tirai pas si mal que ça après tout, mais ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais rêvé pour une belle famille et ils n pourraient jamais remplacer ma mère et mon père. J'étais encore une fois toute seule. À l'école, c'était la même chose, tout le monde se moquait de mes cheveux et de mon front. Je me renfermai sur moi-même et décidai de me construire une carapace pour que personne ne puisse encore me faire du mal. Je préfère rester toute seule si ce n'est que pour m'utiliser et je n'ai aucun remords à avoir par rapport à mes décisions prises.

Sasuke : …

Moi : Aujourd'hui, je vis avec mon frère d'adoption dans un appartement pas si loin d'ici.

Sasuke : Moi aussi je vis dans un appartement avec mon frère. Je ne vois pas mes parents, ils n'étaient jamais à la maison, je les considère comme des étrangers.

La cloche annonçant la fin du midi sonne, je me lève et me dirige vers ma classe avec tout mes trucs pour le cour, sans attendre Sasuke, évidemment!

Je rentre et m'installe à une table proche de la fenêtre. Asuma, notre prof, rentre lui aussi avec une cigarette au bec. C'est un peu comme sa marque de commerce ou un style qu'il se donne. Plusieurs autres élèves rentrent après lui, entre autre, Sasuke qui regarde un peu partout dans la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose…Il me fixe…Ou c'est plutôt quelqu'un qu'il cherche. Il se dirige donc vers moi et passe à côté de Naruto qui lui dit :

Naruto : Je gardé un place mon vieux…

Sasuke : Merci, mais je vais m'asseoir là-bas *Pointe la place libre à côté de moi*

Naruto : *Me regarde* Ah d'accord…

Je vois…Il quelque chose derrière la tête. Je me demande bien ce que ça peut être. À l'habitude, il s'assoit toujours à côté de son meilleur ami : Naruto! Tout le monde le sais ça. C'est bien étonnant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a eu le droit à mes confidences qu'il est obligé de venir me voir ou de s'asseoir à côté de moi pour autant. Il s'installe à ma droite et le cour commence. Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçois un papier venant de lui. Je lis le message :

**C'était cool la conversation!**

**Je voudrais mieux te connaître…**

**Peux-tu répondre à mes questions?**

Je relis le message…Pourquoi!? Sérieusement…Qu'est-ce qu'il veut savoir de moi!? De plus, je n'ai rien d'une fille intéressante. Je n'ai rien à montrer ou à prouver quoi que ce sois à qui qu'onques…Et surtout pas à Sasuke. Je lui remets le message que je lui ai écris…

**Pourquoi!? **

**Ça va te servir à quoi d'en savoir plus sur moi?**

Je continu d'écouter le prof, il n'est pas vraiment intéressant…C'est de la révision et la matière, je la connais déjà sur le bout des doigts. Le papier retombe sur mon bureau.

**Je te l'ai déjà dit…**

**Bon commençons…**

**Quel est ta couleur préféré?**

Je lui réponds et il me le renvoi…

**Pourquoi le bleu?**

Je lui explique mon point de vue.

**C'est comme la couleur du ciel, se qui signifie pour moi la liberté de pouvoir m'envoler de mes propre ailes vers ce ciel.**

Je repasse, le prof me voit et me fait des gros yeux. Je lui réponds par un petit sourire. À vrai dire, je sais qu'il ne fera rien, il est trop cool ce prof! Surtout avec moi! xD

**Quel est on chiffre préféré?**

Je sais déjà la réponse, mais je cogite sur la question…Comment lui répondre. Enfin, je le lui repasse.

**Je dirais le chiffre 12, mais aussi tout les chiffres pairs.**

Sasuke lit ma réponse et fronce les sourcils…Je peux lire sur ces lèvres un pourquoi de cette réponse. Je reprends la feuille sur laquelle on écrit depuis le début du cour et lui explique une nouvelle fois pourquoi.

**Pour un manège, exemple. La plupart du temps, c'est des sièges avec deux personnes. Dans un groupe impair, il y a toujours une personne toute seule pour faire le manège. Et c'est toujours moi. Donc, pour cette raison que je préfère les chiffres paires, pour que personne ne sois jamais seul.**

Il regarde la feuille avec un air distrait. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il pense à ce moment là. C'est embêtant. Son visage à une expression qu'on ne lui voit que très rarement, sinon jamais! Il veut se faire neutre, mais ne l'ai pas. La cloche sonne pour la sixième fois de la journée, le cour est enfin fini, même si c'était plutôt amusant. Du coin de l'œil, je surveille Sasuke. Il repli la feuille et le met dans sa poche droite. Je sais, c'est une information des plus importantes qui soient! Je range mes affaires et m'en vais moi aussi. Pour le dernier cour : Sport avec Gaï, un espèce de cinglé! Je vous le dit. Toujours avec son ensemble vert et sa coupe de bol…Mais le pire, c'est surement Lee, son disciple qui lui ressemble comme une goutte d'eau. Je prends mes affaires de sport et me dirige vers le gym. Notre prof nous accueille à grand bras ouvert…Surtout pour Lee! Pour aujourd'hui, seulement quelques intervalles de trois tours trois fois de suite avec une pause de deux minutes chaque. On commence…Rendu à la moitié du cour, Lee à déjà fini l'exercice et parle avec son prof préféré. Je fini moi aussi 15 minutes plus tard. Je sue à grosse goutte, surtout pour mon front. Avec une de mes manches, je m'essuie comme il le faut. Ouf! Il fait vraiment chaud. Je m'assois pour faire mes étirements. Naruto, vient tout de suite s'assoir tout proche de moi.

Naruto : Je peux te poser une question?

Moi : Je crois que c'est une question que tu me pose aussi.

Naruto : Oui, c'est vrai…*Se gratte l'arrière de la tête*

Il a l'air vraiment baka ce gars! Je ne comprends pas comment Sasuke fait pour être ami avec lui. Pourtant, ils sont si différent l'un de l'autre!

Moi : De tout façon, tu fais ce que tu veux…Je répondrai si j'en ai envie!

Naruto : Cool! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Sasuke?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait au juste pour que tu viennes me poser cette question?

Naruto : Je ne sais pas, mais il est…Pensif! Ce qui n'est pas du tout sont genre de réfléchir…Tu as du lui de quoi qu'il l'a fait réagir…

Moi : Ah bon! Je répondais simplement à ces questions.

Je continu ce que je faisais, je m'étire. Le blond est toujours à mes côtés…Et il me regarde, plutôt bizarre je dois dire. Du coin de l'œil je l'observe.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Naruto : …Euh…Rien, je réfléchis.

Moi : Réfléchis pas trop fort, ça pourrait te donner un mal de tête.

Naruto : Oh mon Dieu! Pour vrai!? Je crois que je vais arrêter!

Je vous l'avais dit, ce mec est un vrai baka en son genre! Je me lève pour me diriger vers l'abreuvoir, j'ai soif!

… : 12…C'est vrai que c'est un beau chiffre. Des paroles pleines de sagesse pour une fille au passé douloureux.

Moi : …Que veux-tu? Sasuke…

Sasuke : C'est évidant…Parler avec toi.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si intéressant? Rien!

Sasuke : C'est justement ce qui est intéressant chez toi!

Moi : Euh…Peux-tu développer ta phrase!? Je ne comprends pas trop!

Sasuke : Tu te crois tellement plate que c'en est drôle!

Moi : Continu…

Sasuke : Et puis, tu es différente des autres filles qui ne pensent qu'aux garçons. Tu es d'une grande maturité et tu as des choses intéressantes à dire.

Naruto, qui sort de nulle part et qui embarque dans notre dialogue comme si de rien n'était.

Naruto : Wow! Tu es la meilleur Sakaru!

Moi/Sasu : C'est Sakura, baka!

Naruto : Wow! En plus tu réussis à lui faire tirer plus qu'une phrase complète!

Moi : Je crois que je vais prendre ça pour un compliment! Merci!

Naruto : Bien sur que c'est un compliment! Tu as réussi là où tout le monde à échoué! Même moi je n'ai jamais eu une aussi longue conversation avec mon meilleur ami!

Sasuke : Hun.

Naruto : Pourquoi?

Sasuke : Hn!

Naruto : Je vois, mais ça veut dire…

Sasuke : Hu, hum…

Naruto : Ok, c'est d'accord!

Moi : C'est drôle, mais je n'ai rien compris du tout! Il faudrait avoir un décodeur pour tout comprendre!

Naruto : C'est drôle, mais c'était justement notre but que tu ne comprennes rien!

Pour ceux qui veulent la traduction de Sasuke! Il y aura bientôt un dictionnaire en vente dans toutes les librairies du coin! xD Peut-être à vrai dire…

Sasuke : Tu sais Naruto, t'es pas obligé de tout lui raconter.

Naruto : Ah pourquoi?

Sasuke : Je n veux pas nécessairement qu'elle sache ça!

Naruto : Je vois, mais ça veut dire…

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je l'aime bien et c'est tout…

Naruto : Ok, c'est d'accord!

Moi : C'est drôle, mais je n'ai rien compris du tout! Il faudrait avoir un décodeur pour tout comprendre!

Naruto : C'est drôle, mais c'était justement notre but que tu ne comprennes rien!

Moi : Ah bon…

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

Gaï : Allez la jeunesse fleurissante! Il nous reste le sol à faire!

Naruto : Yes! Push-up! Push-up!

Moi/Sasu : Désespérant!

Hinata : Ça tu peux le dire…

Moi : xD Tu sors d'où comme ça!? Sérieux, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver!

Hinata : Mais non! J'étais là! *Pointe là* xD!

Moi : Ah bon…

Sasuke : Mouhahahaha! Lol!

Moi : xD

Hinata : Euh…Est-ce que je viens d'halluciner, ou vous venez tout les deux de rire?

Moi/Sasu : T'as rêvé…

Naruto : Non, je suis témoin avec toi ma petite Hina…Je les ai vu rire!

Moi : Bon! On va les faire ces Push-up?

Naruto : Yes!

Hina/Sasu : Je ne sais pas…

Moi : Vaut mieux être positif! (Clin d'œil à Choux! Toujours optimiste!)

C'est sur cette dernière phrase l'on repart vers le gym avec Gaï. Son mini-jumeau vient s'asseoir à côté de moi..Lee. Moche, mais gentil…

Lee : Salut beauté fatale! Comment va mademoiselle?

Moi : Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de m'appeler beauté fatale?

Lee : Euh…Oui, pourquoi?

Moi : …

Lee : Ça va?

Moi : Hahahahaha! x)

Lee : Qu'est-c qu'il y a?

Moi : 1) Tes techniques pour séduire laissent à désiré. 2) Je crois qu'il te faudrait des lunettes pour voir que ce n'est pas moi la beauté fatale ici!

Lee : Alors, ma princesse?

Moi : Non! Juste Sakura…

Je me lève et me dirige à l'opposé de Lee pour ne plus le voir à côté. À vrai dire, ils me font tous peur aujourd'hui. Ils sont étranges, pourtant, ils n'ont aucunes raisons valables pour venir me voir. Je les attire tous vers moi. Brrr!

Gaï : Vous pouvez aller vous changer, le cour est maintenant terminé. Bonne journée!

Je me lève tranquillement et me dirige tranquillement vers le vestiaire. Je fais tout très tranquillement parce que je ne veux juste pas retourner à la maison tout de suite. Il y a déjà plus aucune fille. Je prends mon sac et ma boîte à lunch et sort. Je vois toute une surprise de qui m'attend.

Sasuke : Ça dois bien faire 15 bonne minutes que le cour est fini et que j'attends…

Moi : Alors, si tu ne voulais point attendre mon cher, vous n'aviez qu'à partir!

Sasuke : je vois que madame sors son beau parler, puis-je me permettre de raccompagner?

Moi : Seulement si monsieur le veux!

Sasuke : Alors, allons-y!

Nous marchons depuis seulement 2 minutes et il va directement chez moi. Comme s'il savait déjà où j'habitais. Et s'il le savait vraiment? Tout le long du trajet, le silence impose sa présence par le seul fait que rien n'est dit de nos bouches. Mais les pensées défilent à toute allure dans ma tête. Ce début d'année me trouble plus qu'autre chose. Es-ce que ça va continuer comme ça tout le reste de l'année? Où est-ce que tout va reprendre son cour normale et me laisser seul encore une fois? À vrai dire, je n'en sais strictement rien et je ne sais pas non plus ce qui m'attend demain. On continu comme ça pour arriver directement devant l'appartement…Mon appartement!

Moi : Tu sais où j'habite?

Sasuke : Bien sur, regarde juste en face de chez toi cette belle maison avec de belles fenêtres et un beau grand jardin avec tout plein de belles petites fleurs!

Moi : C'est chez toi?

Sasuke : Non, c'est la maison à côté…

Moi : Ah bon…

Sasuke : Alors.

Moi : Bye! Bye!

Je rentre enfin chez moi pour avoir la paix…Peut-être pas pour longtemps finalement!

… : Sakura! J'ai faim!

À peine es-je fais deux pas dans l'appartement que mon frère réclame déjà à manger comme un oisillon. De plus, il est plus vieux que moi et devrait au moins être capable de se faire à manger. Mais non! Monsieur est trop paresseux pour ce le faire tout seul! Pathétique je vous dis!

Sasori : Qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

Moi : Et de la crotte!? Ça te tente

Sasori : Non, pas trop! Et du spaghetti?

Moi : Ok…

Sasori : Merci beaucoup.

Moi : Bon allé, oust de mon espace de travail…Attend!

Sasori : Quoi?

Moi : Répète ce que tu as dis…

Sasori : Quoi!?

Moi : Non, avant ça…

Sasori : Merci beaucoup!?

Moi : Oui, c'est bien la première fois que tu me le dis depuis qu'on vit ici1

Sasori : On dirait qu'il faut une première fois à tout!

C'est drôle, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me le dit aujourd'hui! Ils ont tous comploté pour me rendre folle. J'en suis sur! Bref, je commence à lui préparer à souper avec entrain! Pendant que je coupe les légumes j'écoute la musique mis dans le lecteur CD à tue-tête. La chanson change et devient beaucoup plus lente que la précédente qui était rythmé. Bref, ma sauce est déjà prête et il ne reste plus que les pâtes qui sont en train de cuire. Je m'apprête à me retourner pour aller avertir mon frère, mais il est déjà dans le cadre de porte depuis un moment déjà. Il me regarde. Me scrute de fond en comble. Rien que sont regard est changé, il a l'air d'un félin…Brrr! Rien que l'image dans ma tête me donne des frissons dans le dos. Il avance. Avec cette allure féline comme un lion devant sa proie qui se sait piégé. Ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes d'être comme ça. Soit il est vraiment malade du à un coup de froid, soit il est rendu fou, ou tout simplement que je suis la plus débile des filles du monde entier! En tout cas, il avance vers moi au son de la musique. Tout de lui à ce moment m'envoûte. L'instant que je vis est tout simplement magique. Il me prend la main droite de sa main gauche et ma taille de sa main droite. Position classique de danse. Je le laisse faire et nous commençons à danser au rythme de la musique, presque un slow. On danse et je me laisse bercer comme un tout jeune enfant. Je trouve assez bizarre son comportement, peut-être pas juste lui, mais tout le monde m'a surpris aujourd'hui. Tout ça à commencer à cause d'Hinata, c'est à cause d'elle si Sasuke est venu me parler. Ensuite c'est au tour de Naruto, Lee et puis mon frère qui me fait un compliment. Sois le monde est virer à l'envers, sois c'est moi qui est un grave problème dans ma tête.

Moi : Que me vaut l'honneur de cette danse?

Sasori : À vrai dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même…Mais j'aime bien ça!

On continu jusqu'à ce que la musique arrête complètement et on s'installe à table pour manger. Sasori, pendant tout le repas du souper, me parle de sa journée, se qui s'est bien passé, ce qui au contraire, s'est mal passé! Tout le tralala dans le fond! Ensuite, on a fait la vaisselle comme à notre habitude, mais cette fois, un petit quelque chose rien du tout avait changé et je ne pouvais mettre le doigt dessus.

Sasori : Et puis, ta journée? Pas trop pire pour un premier jour d'école!?

Moi : C'était, disons-le, franchement bizarre…

Sasori : C'set ce que je me suis dit quand tu es arrivé à la maison accompagné du petit frère d'Itachi.

Moi : Il n'y a surement pas que ça…

Un gros silence mets notre conversation à plat…On fini la vaisselle comme si de rien n'était et je monte dans ma chambre faire le peu de devoir qui me reste à faire. Enfin fini, je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour aller me coucher par la suite, même s'il n'est que 7h30. J'entends du bruit provenant de la cuisine, un boucan inhabituel. C'est surement les copains de mon frère qui sont là. Je sais qu'il aime bien les invités ici une fois de temps en temps. Je vais prendre ma douche comme à chaque soir. Je me lave sous l'eau chaude qui me fait un bien énorme. Je mets enfin toutes mes idées en ordre avant de sortir et m'habiller d'un T-shirt rose avec mes grosses culotes grises et mes bas de laine. Surtout ne pas vous moquez de mon pyjama, il est très confortable! Je vais à la cuisine me prendre un petit verre de lait avant de me brosser les dents et profitez de la soirée pour lire et écrire comme à mon habitude dans mon petit cahier d'écriture. On pourrait presque dire que c'est comme un roman mis en journal intime. En tout cas, tout de suite en rentrant dans la cuisine, j'aperçois une bande de garçon beaucoup plus vieux que moi qui sont assit sur les chaises autour de la table. Je passe devant eux pour me diriger vers le frigo. Je me verse un verre de lait et je sors sur le balcon pour le boire. Je me fous d'à peu près tout sauf de demain…Qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Est-ce que tout va redevenir comme avant où est-ce que je vais pouvoir continuer à leur parler comme aujourd'hui? À vrai dire, j'ai un peu peur de ce que me réserve demain, surtout l'avenir. Pendant que je réfléchis à tout ça, la conversation repart de plus belle dans la cuisine. Et le sujet? Moi…

Deidara : Wow! Méchant pétard ta sœur!

Pein : Techniquement, ce n'es pas sa sœur de sang!

Hidan : Peu importe le fait, elle est vachement canon! Elle ne va qu'en s'améliorant!

Itachi : Pour une fois, vous n'avez pas tort…

Sasori : …

Deidara : …

Pein : …

Hidan : …

Kisame : T'es sur que tu vas bien!? C'est la première fois que tu t'intéresses à une fille…En tout cas, que tu trouve belle! Je croyais que tu préférais les garçons!

Deidara : Oui, moi aussi!

Itachi : Je suis peut-être gay, mais j'ai bien le droit de la trouver fort jolie dans son genre.

Sasori : Oui, tu as raison et tu as de bon goût.

Je rentre enfin, après avoir calé mon verre de lait d'une traite. Je suis vraiment fatigué de les entendre dire de telles stupidités. Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui. Je rentre à l'intérieur.

Moi : Je suis contente de savoir se que vous pensez de moi, mais à vrai dire, il n'y a pas que la beauté qui compte dans tout ça, mais à vrai dire, je m'en fou pas mal…

Gros silence…Je crois que je les ai fait taire pour un petit bout de temps. J'en ai marre que les garçons ne pense qu'à la beauté d'une personne. Pourtant il y a tellement plus que ça dans la vie. Allez au-delà de ça et voir une personne sur un nouvel angle. Le voir sur une nouvelle perspective et l'accepter comme elle est. Je pars vers la salle de bain, mon verre de lait fini, je vais me brosser les dents. Mon frère arrive et me colle par derrière.

Sasori : Je suis content de t'avoir pour sœur!

Moi : Ah bon!? J'ai toujours cru que tu me détestais!

Sasori : Ce n'est pas parce que les gens ne le démontrent pas qu'ils ne t'aiment pas!

Moi : Et bien…Je suis un peu surprise, surtout venant de toi.

C'est peut-être ça aussi. Croyant que tout le monde me détestait, je suis resté seule longtemps. Aurais-je réussi à m'ouvrir un peu au monde pour qu'ils puissent venir vers moi!? Alors, désormais, je ne serai plus seule grâce à tout ce monde qui m'aura accepté.

C'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu sortir de ma solitude.


End file.
